This invention generally relates to control systems for heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to thermostats having jumper-free designs and/or isolation circuitry.
As is known, for example as discussed in the technical publication No. 50-8433, entitled “Power Stealing Thermostats” from Honeywell (1997), early thermostats used a bimetallic strip to sense temperature and respond to temperature changes in the room. The movement of the bimetallic strip was used to directly open and close an electrical circuit. Power was delivered to an electromechanical actuator, usually relay or contactor in the HVAC equipment whenever the contact was closed to provide heating and/or cooling to the controlled space. Since these thermostats did not require electrical power to operate, the wiring connections were very simple. Only one wire connected to the transformer and another wire connected to the load. Typically, a 24 VAC power supply transformer, the thermostat, and 24 VAC HVAC equipment relay were all connected in a loop with each device having only two external connections required.
When electronics began to be used in thermostats the fact that the thermostat was not directly wired to both sides of the transformer for its power source created a problem. This meant either the thermostat had to have its own independent power source, such as a battery, or be hardwired directly from the system transformer. Direct hardwiring a “common” wire from the transformer to the electronic thermostat may be very difficult and costly. However, there are also disadvantages to using a battery for providing the operating power. One primary disadvantage is the need to continually check and replace the battery. If the battery is not properly replaced and cannot provide adequate power, the electronic thermostat may fail during a period of extreme environmental conditions.
Since many households did not have a direct wire from the system transformer (such as a “common” wire), some thermostats have been designed to derive power from the transformer through the equipment load. The methods for powering an electronic thermostat from the transformer with a single direct wire connection to the transformer is called “power stealing” or “power sharing.” The thermostat “steals,” “shares” or “harvests” its power during the “OFF” periods of the heating or cooling system by allowing a small amount of current to flow through it into the load coil below its response threshold (even at maximum transformer output voltage). During the “ON” periods of the heating or cooling system the thermostat draws power by allowing a small voltage drop across itself. Hopefully, the voltage drop will not cause the load coil to dropout below its response threshold (even at minimum transformer output voltage).
Examples of thermostats with power stealing capability include the Honeywell T8600, Honeywell T8400C, and the Emerson Model 1F97-0671. However, these systems do not have power storage means and therefore always rely on power stealing or must use disposable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,807 discusses the use of a rechargeable battery in an autocycling control circuit for heating and/or air conditioning systems. However, the battery is only used in the event of a power failure and then only to keep the digital clock and timing sequence program from being disrupted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,566,768 and 5,903,139 discuss the use of power stealing in combination with a capacitor used to store power. The discussed systems, however lack the ability to power steal from HVAC systems having two power transformers, such as the case when an existing HVAC heating system is subsequently upgraded to add air conditioning and a second power transformer is installed. Additionally, the discussed systems do not have the capability to charge a battery.